God Damn Mcdonalds
by redstarangel26
Summary: I glared out the window as Natsu clicked his lighter on, and then off, on and then off. I groaned in annoyance and burrowed into the cushioned seat more. "You're the one who wanted Mcdonalds." He said breaking the bleak silence. Me and Natsu trapped in a car at night while its raining... Just Glorious. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Haha yeah don't question the title XD So I thought of this while sitting in an awkward silence with my dad in the car while it was pouring outside…. And I thought what if Natsu and Lucy got stuck in the rain, in a car, with awkwardness!? So behold this story was born. It's just a simple one-shot, AU of course. So enjoy.**

**Summary: I glared out the window as Natsu clicked his lighter on, and then off, on and then off. I groaned in annoyance and burrowed into the cushioned seat more. **

** "You're the one who wanted Mcdonalds." He said breaking the bleak silence. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit**

"Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic!" Nastu yelled slamming his hands on the wheel. He turned the key sharply, trying to spark the engine, but it only sputtered and died out. I held the bag in my hand tightly, trying to ignore the amazing scent of cheap burgers and fries that made my stomach churn in anticipation of glorious junk food.

"Natsu, tell me again why we are stuck in this abandoned parking lot at three in the morning?" I questioned to the pink haired man next to me. He sighed and propped his feet up onto the dashboard.

"Well, I kind of forgot to get gas today, so obviously we can't get back to the apartment." He said. I crinkled the bag with my fingers and nodded.

"So this is your fault right?" I questioned gazing out the window at the pouring rain. He growled in irritation. "This is so not my fault! You're the weirdo that wanted Mcdonalds at three in the fucking morning!" He said gesturing to the bag. I sat up and looked at him.

"And you whole-heartedly agreed to drive and get something too, so don't act like you had nothing to do with it." I said. Natsu flung out his lighter, flicking open the lid and clicking it on, his eyes never leaving the flame.

"Put that thing away before you burn us to death!" I said. He rolled his eyes and capped it. "You are so freaking paranoid. It's not like I'm waving it around. I just like the smell of the fire and the warmth of it." He said. I sighed and opened up the bag that contained our very late, or early however you wish to look at it, meal. I pulled out three burgers and my fries and started to munch on the golden potato strips. I tossed the bag into Natsu's lap, who pulled out his seven burgers and two fries and started to shove the burgers into his mouth. I don't care if I've known this idiot since kindergarten, and the fact that we live together on a college campus, his eating still disgusts me. As we ate in silence, well aside from the nasty sounds of chomping, an idea clicked in my brain.

"Why don't we just call someone!? Where's your phone?" I questioned holding out my hand. He shook his head and swallowed his fifth burger.

"I didn't bring it with me, figured I didn't need to since this was supposed to take ten minutes." He said. I took a deep breath and shook my head, trying to keep the anger from boiling over. Why was I friends with this idiot? WHY? Oh and on a great side note I had to fall in love with him. Why the hell did it have to be the cliché childhood crush? Huh? Damn you heart, you must be out to get me.

"Damn that was some good food." Natsu commented after slurping down some of his Dr. Pepper. Of course, knowing Natsu, he always went for the spicy things, and since it had 'pepper' in the name, he automatically loved it. I had just finished my second burger and was working on the third.

"Still blame me?" I questioned. His onyx eyes once again went all the way around before landing on me. "Really? Are we still on this subject?" He groaned. I shrugged while tossing a fry in my mouth. I washed it down with sprite and sighed.

"Well yeah, if you haven't noticed, we are stuck in the middle of a parking lot that has a Mcdonalds, and some really creepy grocery store, and it is pouring down rain, and we have no means of getting back home right now because neither of us has our phones." I said taking the last bite of my burger. He brought the lighter back into his hands and started to play with it.I glared out the window as Natsu clicked it on, and then off, on and then off. I groaned in annoyance and burrowed into the cushioned seat more.

"You're the one who wanted Mcdonalds." He said breaking the bleak silence. I jumped up and slapped him on the arm as hard as I could. He didn't even flinch.

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT?"I yelled throwing the rolled up bag at his head. He sighed and returned to playing with his lighter. The awkwardness was building up and the rain was only pounding on the car harder as thunder shook the windows and lightening cracked in the sky.

"Ok I can't do this anymore!" Natsu burst out throwing his lighter down on the ground. I glanced over at him in surprise. He opened up the middle compartment and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Ok we are going to play war; it's the only thing I know." He said spilling the cards into his hands and shuffling. "It's because your brain can't handle anything else." I muttered. He glared at me as he started to deal. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Ok so if you lose, you get a dare." He said. I felt my stomach knot up. Oh this couldn't go well.

"Really, truth or dare? How original." I grumbled grabbing my giant stack of cards and arranging them. He copied my movements and looked back up at me.

"Ok, one, two, three, go!" He said throwing his card down onto the console. I did the same and we glanced at the cards. I thrust my hands up into the air in victory.

"In your face Dragneel! So what shall I have the daredevil do?" I questioned gathering up the ace and four. He gave me his infamous canine smile. I gulped, feeling my heart flutter and shook my head.

"I dare you to go throw away our trash, without a coat or umbrella." I said. He let out a loud laugh and grabbed the bag full of wrappers and was about to open the door.

"Ah, but you have to throw it away in the grocery store!" I said. His eyes widened. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I swear if I get jumped and raped, it's your fault." He said jumping out into the pouring rain and slamming the door shut. I laughed my ass off as I watched his run skillfully across the parking lot to the ghetto looking store, his head whipping every which way. He ran through the door. I watched the two glass doors, waiting to see him return. He finally burst through, his eyes wide with terror and his skin pale as a ghost. He flung the door open and jumped into the car shivering. His arms were wrapped around his body as tightly as they could.

"I hate you." He said, his teeth chattering. I turned to the back seat and flung a blanket at his face. He peeled off his shirt and wrapped the blanket tightly around his well-built torso. I burst into laughter, trying to fight off the blush I knew that was working its way onto my pale cheeks.

"What in the world happened?" I questioned. He glared at me and picked up his deck. "Well I ran in there and the guy at the counter stared at me very strangely and then he picked up a box of condoms and tried to sell them to me, and was well trying to seduce me." He said. If it was possible, my laughter got louder.

"Well I think that made my night." I said. He slammed down a card. I picked up my deck and did the same. "You mean morning?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to take the cards.

"Ok Luce, I dare you to act like Gray. You must strip constantly." He said with an evil smirk. The war with my damned blood was lost as my cheeks were now heavily painted a bright red.

"Fine then!" I un-buttoned my shirt and threw it off into the back-seat, not daring to look into Natsu's eyes. I could feel his boring into me.

"How about we switch to truth for now?" I questioned. He gave a grunt of agreement and placed at card down. Once again he won.

"Well this was a stupid idea because I already know everything about you!" He said. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really?" I questioned. He nodded.

"I could write a whole freaking book about you, and a chapter on each thing you like or dislike and why! Hell I'd probably just tell you and have you write it since you're the author." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him and leaned against the door, cards in hand, waiting for his question.

"Ok do you have a thing for Gray?" He questioned. I gave him my 'you-have-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me-right-now' look. "Really? Gray? You think I have a thing for that nincompoop?" I questioned. He snorted at my choice of words. "No, I do not have a thing for Gray." I said. "Well then who do you like?" He asked. I placed my card on the console.

"Only one question per truth, now go!" I said awaiting his next move. I groaned when he won. Again.

"Now answer my question." He said. I shook my head and gave him the 'zipping up my lips' gesture.

"Come on Luce tell me!" He said. I shook my head. "Nope, it is none of your business." I said. He dropped all of his cards and clasped his hands together and gave me his best puppy dog look he could muster.

"Natsu, don't. No! Stop!" I said glancing at him. He didn't even flinch when I slapped his face. "God why does it even matter? We aren't in High School anymore; we're in College, where no one gives a shit if you 'like' someone." I said giving the quote gesture with my fingers when I muttered 'like' with disgust. He still didn't budge.

"Oh god damn it! Fine!" I yelled. He jumped up from his position and started his little victory dance. "But you can't tell a single soul ok?" I said. He nodded and gave his full attention to me. I gulped. You know I figured, what else do I have to lose? I mean I'm stuck in a stuffy car with the guy I've been in love with for probably five years now, it's still raining like there's no tomorrow, and no one else is around. So it's actually kind of romantic… in a way I guess. So fuck it, I'm telling him. I poked his nose gently.  
"I love you dummy." I said. He didn't even flinch when I muttered the words. Ok not quite the reaction I was hoping for. A smile grew on his face.  
"About damn time you said something." He said placing his hand on mine. Now it was my turn for my eyes to grow wide and skin to grow pale.

"You knew?!" I shrieked. He winced at the loud volume of my voice, but nodded anyways. "I'm not as stupid as you say I am Luce. I mean Jesus, we've been friends since forever and we have stuck by each other's side through thick and thin. And not to mention we live together at the moment. You could have lived with Levy, or Erza. But you decided to stay with me. If that doesn't scream 'I love you', then I don't know what does." He said. Well shit. That would have been nice to know. I could have saved myself a lot of trouble-you know what I'm already over it. I smashed my lips against his and managed to somehow pull him closer to my body. His muscular arms wrapped tightly around my waist and hoisted me onto his lap. I squeaked in surprise when my elbow hit the car horn. He completely ignored the loud honk as he started to suck and lick the skin on my neck. I groaned in pleasure, my hands gripping his pink (salmon in his opinion because he is too manly for pink) hair tightly. His mouth traveled down my breasts and to my belly button. This time his elbow hit the horn.

"God damn." He muttered pulling away from my skin. I giggled and brought his head back up and kissed his swollen lips. He growled.

"We need to move to the back seat, this is NOT going to work out." He said. I got off of his lap and crawled over the middle console, swaying my hips in the process. Before I knew it, I was pinned to the car seat, with a very aroused man above me.

"I should have bought the damn condoms." He said. I laughed and brought his lips to mine. I don't think either of us minded being stuck in the parking lot, especially since it was a night of many firsts for both of us.

**Haha, I love it. I made Lucy more like Edo-Lucy because… well just because. XD It was fun. I like this kind of relationship between those two. Well I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot. Don't worry, Fairy Tail High school Host club will be out soon and so will Lucy's the man. Stay tuned my lovelies! Remember, the dark side has cookies…. SO REVIEW! XD please (Inserts puppy dog eyed Natsu). Thanks again guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY PEOPLES! Yes it's a new chapter! I wanted to do another one shot cuz I got a new idea, but then I was like why not just add on to God Damn Mcdonalds!? Soo here I am with a cute little idea blooming in my head! Also I thought I would give all of my awesome readers a special treat by bringing this out! THANK YOU BUNCHES GUY'S! I woke up in the morning and was bombarded with emails from ff. I was like well holy fuck XD soooooooooooooo now I will be answering reviews from first to last!**

**Mimichan55: Awes thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed! I hope you like this small chappy I put together also.**

**Nnastuki: Yes! I'm glad I made you laugh! I like to make people happy so I'm glad you enjoyed! And thank you I shall keep writing!**

**J Luce Pitard: Yayz! I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you soo much! :D**

**Kill Lisanna: Nice name btw XD Haha I'm sorry if it seemed rushed.. It was late at night and I just wanted to get it out :D Thank you! :D**

**YamiHinata: Thanks! I'm glad it was to your liking!**

**Mythandfairytaillover3: Thank you very much! Enjoy this next chapter pwease! :D**

**Tawny: HAHA thanks! Enjoy this chappy! **

**Miho: Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Annie Blackheart XD: Awes poor Natsu… he can't resist sexy Lucy without a shirt on… go easy on him… or you know just go Erza on his ass.. Why not? XD**

**xXkookyXx: Oh my! Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it so much! YOU ARE OOZING WITH AWESHUMNESS! (I wanted to add a sir in there but I don't know if you're a chick or a dude XD)**

**UdidwhatWHERE: Haha thank you! Yeah I know, but it just happened to pop up in my head… I have no idea how my brain functions… I only thought about them being stuck in a car together that's it XD**

**Nalu crazed: Here let me get you a tissue for that! *Hands tissue* just don't let Lucy see you… she'll give you a good kick in the face. XD**

**Guest: Why hello guest! XD sorry anywhore… Thank you! (I tried typing anywhore and the computer changed it to anywhere! Why computer!?) Hope you enjoy this chappy!**

**GOOD LORD PEOPLE WHY YOU REVIEW!? XD I'm just kidding keep doing it because it makes my day every time I read your lovely reviews. Ok now I'm done babbling on to the story!**

I took a sip of my soda and munched on the nachos that were handed to me as Levy sat down.  
"COME ON YOU FUCKING IDIOTS LEARN TO THROW THE DAMN BALL!" I yelled standing up. I heard my blue haired companion laughing. I sat back down and growled in irritation.

"I swear it's like they never even learned how to play football. Damn Cardinals." I mumbled taking another cheesy nacho and popping it in my mouth. **(A/N: Don't kill me for using the Cardinals.. I know all the teams names, but I just don't necessarily know where this is taking place.. so I just used Arizona cuz that's where I am and I'm too lazy to use anything else XD So no hate on the Cardinals please… even though they sucked last season DX.) **

"Lu-chan, you scared the people around us." Levy whispered stealing one of my chips. I slapped her hand away gently and growled.

"My food!" I said cradling it in my arms. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Remind me to kill Natsu when I see him next." Levy said turning her eyes back to the game. But unfortunately the Steelers scored a touchdown causing almost the whole stadium to burst out it loud 'boos'. I joined right in on that.

"SCREW YOU STEELERS!" Someone screamed behind us. I turned to look at that man and gave him a rock on sign. Once again Levy sighed. Lately I've been off the wall with my behavior, and only Levy knew why.

"When do you think I should tell him?" I questioned to my friend. She looked surprised at my random outburst and just shrugged her shoulders. "When's the next time you get to talk to him? Isn't he in training right now?" She questioned.

"Yeah, he mentioned that two weeks ago. But he said he should be available." I said sadly staring at my phone. Yes, it was true, my idiotic best friend, now turned boyfriend as of two months ago, had joined the military on a short notice. He had wanted to ever since he graduated from high school, but he refrained from telling me because he was scared what my reaction was. And let me tell you it was not pretty.

"_YOU'RE GOING WHERE!?" I yelled at him. He flinched and took a step away from me. "Now Luce hear me out-"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A DAMN THING! YOU BECOME MY BOYFRIEND AND ONLY A WEEK LATER YOU DECIDE TO TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME?! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him. Let's just keep a side note to all men. When a girl starts throwing shit, get the hell out of there before she kills you with her bare hands. Every item I threw at him was useless because he just ended up catching it with ease a placing it down on the kitchen table that we had tucked in the corner of our tiny kitchen. _

_ "Lucy, please just take a deep breath and listen to me." He said. I did as he said, but did not falter my glare at him. He walked over to me cautiously and placed his hands on my shoulders._

_ "I want to do this Luce. I feel like I need to help people. I need to fight for this country. I feel like it's the right thing to do. I've always wanted to do this. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you until now, but just think, now that we're a couple, my homecomings will be pretty great." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and gave him a small smile._

_ "Is sex the only thing you think about?" I questioned crossing my arms. He suddenly picked me up and kissed my lips hard. _

_ "Yeah, when it has to do with you." He whispered. Let's just say I couldn't even get out of bed the next day. _

I shivered at the memory of that amazing night. It was really special to me because all he did that night was speak gentle and loving words in my ear and never let me go. That was two months ago, and now I'm beginning to ache for his touch again. I missed him so much that it hurt.

"Ladies and gentleman! We have a special guest here tonight for our half time. He's been gone from his home for a while and misses his lovely girlfriend. He has a few things to say." Me and Levy looked at each other.

"That is so sweet! I wish Natsu would do…something…like-" I eventually trailed off as I stared at the man on the screen. He gave his amazing Dragneel grin and brought the mic to his lips.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I missed you so much while I was away. I got permission to come back home for a week to see my family. But I wish I could see you right now." He said giving a laugh. I stood up from my seat and ran over to the railing. We were really high up in the stadium, so I couldn't exactly run down to him.

"NATSU!" I screamed as loudly as I could. All the people around me turned in my direction and I think a camera person heard me because next thing I know, I was one the giant screen. My eyes widened and I blushed waving.

"Ah there you are!" He said. I couldn't see his face but I just smiled and felt the tears building up in my eyes. "What are you doing you idiot?" I questioned, my voice echoing around the stadium. Jesus this was embarrassing as hell. The camera went back to Natsu. He looked so freaking hot in his military uniform, I just wanted to strip him-ok Lucy not the time to be thinking about _that_. He opened his coat and pulled out a box. I frowned.

"Well because NFL supports the military so much, they are letting me do this, and I really appreciate it. So without further ado." He got down onto one knee and held up the box, looking straight into the camera.  
"Lucy Layla Heartfilia," He said gently with a loving smile on his face. I brought a hand to my mouth. "No fucking way." I whispered. He popped open the box.

"Will you marry me?" He questioned. All of the women in the stadium started 'aweing' and whistling. I smiled, the tears falling down my cheeks.  
"You bastard, you made your fiancé cry." I said with a smiled. With that being said everyone burst into loud cheers. I ran down the stairs and kept going until I made it to the very bottom. The guards let me through to the field and I ran out tackling Natsu to the ground. He kissed me on the lips gently causing the stadium to go crazier. "You know, you could have done something less embarrassing." I said. He smirked and shook his head.

"Nope, that way is too boring for me." He said. I laughed and kissed him again placing the ring on my hand. My eyes widened in realization.

"Shit I probably shouldn't have tackled you like that." I said standing up slowly. He frowned in confusion. I took a deep breath and grasped his hands in mine.

"Natsu, I'm pregnant. And it's because you didn't buy the damn condoms at the grocery store." I said with a large smile. His eyes widened.

"Wait you've been pregnant for that long and you didn't tell me?!" He asked. I nodded and blushed.

"Hey it's your fault." I said. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. "Well what the hell are we doing here!? Let's go celebrate!" He said grasping my hand and rushing off the field.

* * *

"And that is how your father asked me to marry him." I said staring at the giant wedding ring he had gotten me. Layla stared at me intently with big sparkles in her eyes. "That's so romantic mama. When can I get married?" She questioned with much excitement. I laughed and stroked her strawberry colored hair. "Honey it's a little too early for that. You're only five." I said. She pouted and gave me a look that reminded me so much of Natsu it was scary. I placed her in my lap and brushed her long locks with my fingers and started to braid.

"Layla, why don't you do your father a favor and not get a boyfriend until you're in high school. You have so much to learn and you're only a child, so enjoy it while it lasts." I said tying the braid and throwing it over her shoulder. She looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"But I want love like you and daddy have!" She said. I smiled tenderly. "You will one day honey, but right now, you can love your family, and your little brother." I said grasping her tiny hands and placing them on my growing belly. She smiled and placed her ear on my stomach.

"Hey wittle brother! How are you doing today?" She questioned. How is that me and Natsu made the most adorable daughter? She is definitely going to get a lot of attention when she gets to her teen years. Much to Natsu's dismay I'm sure. That idiot was so protective of Layla that he got up in the middle of the night every night to make sure she was still in bed. And sometimes when he came back into our room, he would make love to me, being so gentle and tender.

"Mama? When is daddy supposed to get home? He hasn't been here in a bazillion years!" She said. I patted her head gently.

"It's only been a year sweetheart." I said. It was currently July, he had left in June of last year. But on our anniversary in March, he surprised me and came back for the day to spend with me and Layla. That was the night we conceived the little boy. Natsu had yet to find out that I was pregnant again; I hadn't talked to him since the morning after he left because he was currently undergoing some missions. I did get a letter from him saying he should return home sometime in August, before Layla started Kindergarten.

"Well I want to see him now! I miss my daddy! I wanna cuddle with him again." She said sadly. I kissed her head gently and wiped away the tear that had fallen down her plump cheek.

"Layla, you know daddy wouldn't want to see his precious girl crying. So why don't you give me that beautiful smile that we both love to see?" I said. She wiped her eyes and did as I asked. It was almost like I was staring at Natsu in girl form.

"That's my girl. Now why don't you go take Happy outside and play with your dolls?" I suggested. She nodded enthusiastically and jumped off of my lap and picked up the tiny greyish blue cat that had been curled up next to me on the couch. Layla pecked Happy's head and started to chat to him as if he could understand what she was saying. I sighed and rubbed my enlarged belly.

"Natsu, get your ass home already." I said staring at the front door in anticipation. When nothing happened, I stood up slowly and walked down the hall to the baby's room. I looked around, smiling at all of the items I had purchased. Little dragons was the theme of that room, since it was a boy, and I'm sure he would take after Natsu a lot since Layla took after me, he would love dragons. I walked over to the dresser and picked up the picture that had Natsu in his military uniform, standing straight with his arms by his sides. I sighed and kissed the glass. I knew he enjoyed helping our country, but I don't think I can handle being alone much longer. And poor Layla rarely ever got to see him. I knew he hated the fact that he was never here. Actually I think it was tearing him up inside.

"Whoa, what's all of this?" A deep voice questioned from the door. My eyes widened and I turned around to look at my husband. My handsome, sexy, loving, caring husband. His eyes scanned the room before landing on me, his eyes softening and a smile spreading across his face.

"Hey." He said quietly. His onyx eyes then trailed down to my stomach, and grew into the size of dinner plates. "Again?" He asked quietly. I placed a hand on my back and nodded. "Hey you're the one who is sex crazed." I said. He walked over to me and embraced me gently.

"It's going to be a boy." I stated wrapping my arms around his waist, taking in his scent. He buried his face into my neck. I felt the tears rub into my skin. "Natsu?" I questioned. His body started to shake.

"I'm so sorry I kept leaving you alone. I feel like such a terrible husband." He whispered. I shook my head. "Natsu if you ever say that out loud to me again. Don't you even think it for one second." I said pushing him away from my neck gently so I could look at his face.

"You are an amazing person. You can't help it that you aren't here all the time. We understand that, it's not your fault. But don't you dare go thinking that you are a terrible husband and father. Got it?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Well I thought I'd let you know that I got honorably discharged from the military last week. I'm done with it, because I want to spend time with my daughter, and apparently my new son." He said with a soft smile. I felt warmth spread throughout my body as I jumped into his arms.

"But what are you going to do for a job then?" I questioned. He smiled. "Well there's a fire station right down the street from our neighborhood. I'm going to train to become a fireman. That way, I'm still saving people, but I'll still be here with my family. I won't have to stay at the station at all because we live right down the street." He said. I nuzzled my face into his chest.

"I love you so much Natsu." I whispered. We stood like that until the door creaked open. "Mama, Happy started to get snippy, I think he's-" Layla stopped what she was saying. Natsu smiled and turned around crouching down to her height.

"Come here Layla." He said holding out his arms. "DADDY!" She yelled dropping her doll on the ground and leaping into his arms with such force that they actually fell to the floor. She buried her face into his chest as far as it could go and held onto him tightly, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Hey, shhh it's ok Layla, I'm not going to leave for that long ever again, I promise." He said wiping her tears. "Pwomise?" She asked looking at him with her wavering brown eyes. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Pwomise." He said giving her a kiss on the lips. Natsu stood up with her still in his arms and walked over to me.  
"She seems really tired. Has she not been getting enough sleep?" He questioned gazing at Layla's sleepy face. Her eyes were starting to droop and her head thudded against Natsu's shoulder.

"She can't sleep when you aren't here. She wakes up in the middle of the night crying and screaming 'daddy'. I let Happy sleep with her, and that helped, but I still had to sleep in her bed sometimes until she fell asleep." I said. He sighed and nodded.

"Well we shouldn't have a problem with that anymore." He said. We both walked to Layla's room and he set her on her bed and kissed her forehead.

"To think we have another one coming." I said resting my head on his shoulder, watching our daughter sleep peacefully. He placed his large hand on my stomach.

"I can't wait." He said. His eyes looked at the clock on the wall. "Wanna go get some Mcdonalds?" He questioned.

**Awes, this chapter wasn't as humor filled as the first one was, but I liked it because it was fluffy and kind of sad and adorable. Sooo I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter, I've always thought Natsu would be sexy in a military outfit.. am I the only one? XD Well have a lovely day guy's! Review if you wish to! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I know what you're thinking, what another chapter for this story!? XD well I've actually been getting quite a lot of requests to finish the scene at the end of the first chapter. At first I was like, no I don't really do Lemons and stuff, but honestly I thought I'd give it a shot. Now, this is going to be a tender loving gentle thing, not crazy and wild, so I won't be going into crazy detail ok? I am also a virgin so I don't know how this shit goes down, but I'm not stupid XD I am a senior in high school, you tend to hear a lot of shit, and then you get curious and then you end up knowing everything there is to it. I will put up a warning because I know a lot of people aren't comfortable reading this stuff. I'm not extremely comfortable writing it, but hey, I'm a writer, why not give it a go? Ok so for the people who didn't read this whole note….**

**WARNING THERE ARE SEXUAL THEMES! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT THEN JUST DON'T READ IT! YOU CAN GO TO THE VERY END TO READ WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THOUGH! **

**Also, I have not given up on Love and Lucky, I'm just trying to develop the chapter in my mind right now. Ok without further ado….**

**Extra Chapter!**

I smashed my lips against his and managed to somehow pull him closer to my body. His muscular arms wrapped tightly around my waist and hoisted me onto his lap. I squeaked in surprise when my elbow hit the car horn. He completely ignored the loud honk as he started to suck and lick the skin on my neck. I groaned in pleasure, my hands gripping his pink (salmon in his opinion because he is too manly for pink) hair tightly. His mouth traveled down my breasts and to my belly button. This time his elbow hit the horn.

"God damn." He muttered pulling away from my skin. I giggled and brought his head back up and kissed his swollen lips. He growled.

"We need to move to the back seat, this is NOT going to work out." He said. I got off of his lap and crawled over the middle console, swaying my hips in the process. Before I knew it, I was pinned to the car seat, with a very aroused man above me.

"I should have bought the damn condoms." He said. I laughed and brought his lips to mine. His tongue swirled against my teeth, begging for entrance. I groaned and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He bit my lip and pulled away gently, breaking the kiss with a small pop. I tilted my head back to give him access to my neck. He eagerly licked down my chin and suckled the skin and playfully nipping at my collar bone. His fingers gently wrapped underneath the straps of my bra and slid them down my shoulders. As his hands slid down my skin, his lips followed right behind. Once he reached the point to where I would be revealed to him, he quickly ripped it down, my breasts popping free. I felt my cheeks burning red as he stared at my body with hungry eyes. I was about to cover my chest when he pinned my wrists above my head with one hand.

"Don't you even think about it. You are beautiful Lucy, don't be embarrassed." He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and then slid down the valley between my breasts, giving me licks and kisses. I watched as he grasped my right breast in his large hand and fondled it. I groaned in pleasure and thrust my hips up. "Natsu.." I whispered. His brought his lips over my pink nipple and swirled his tongue around the hardened tip. He finally let go of my wrists, allowing me to bury my fingers in his locks, bringing his face closer to my chest. He switched over to my left one, giving it the same tender treatment. I placed my hand on his cheek causing him to lift his head and stare into my eyes.

"I love you Natsu." I whispered. He gave me a kind smile, one that only I ever got to see adorn his face. He kissed me again, the heat from his lips causing my head to feel numb and my entire body to tingle. He pulled away slightly. "I love you too Lucy." He mumbled against my lips. I ran my fingers down his chest, taking in every dip and curve of his chiseled abs. I finally landed on his belt and then looked into his onyx eyes. All I could see was love, adoration and lust. He gave me a nod and I ever so slowly unbuckled the belt and unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his hips. He placed his hands over mine and helped me slide them off all the way. I blushed when I caught a glimpse of how aroused he really was.

"May I?" He questioned grasping my curvy hips, hooking his thumbs into the loop holes of my jeans. A million butterflies took off in my stomach, this was it, after this there was really no going back. I gulped and slowly nodded. His fingers worked quickly because before I was even able to do anything, my jeans were tossed to the front seat. He slowly ran his fingers up and down my slim stomach his eyes never leaving my body.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this Luce? I know the first time is extremely precious to girls, and it is to me also. We can always wait until we are back at home and I can shower you with rose petals and litter candles all over the room and then make sweet love to you." He said giving my belly button a peck. I smiled tenderly.

"Natsu, as lovely as that sounds, I am absolutely sure. You know that I'm not one for extravagant things." He gave me a look. "Ok fine I am. But I think this is amazing, because I'm here with you. Save all of that for an anniversary." I said. He chuckled and grasped my hips.

"You're amazing." He whispered before ripping my panties away from my body. I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid to look at him. God, why was this so embarrassing? His hands ran down my thighs and then went back up.

"Natsu." I moaned when his finger gently massaged me. My legs twitched and I thrust my hips up to meet his. He groaned at my touch.

"Damn it, you drive me crazy." He groaned slipping his boxers off. My eyes grew very wide when I saw how well-endowed he was. He grasped both of my hands in his and slowly entered me. I felt the tears build up and slowly slide down my face. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"Go ahead Natsu." I whispered. He thrust his hips gently against me. I opened my mouth widely letting out a silent scream. I squeezed his hands harshly; the pleasure was reaching extreme heights. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his now sweaty body. His eyes were clenched closed, his body was racking in pleasure as he thrust back and forth. I moaned loudly into his shoulder.  
"Na-tsu." I gasped rocking my hips with his. The feeling of being so close to him, of being connected and complete was amazing. He pulled me up into his lap and held me close to him, kissing my lips passionately and then trailing down to my breast. I threw my head back and moaned. I grasped his head in my hands.

"More." I whispered harshly under my breath. He growled and pushed me back onto the seat and thrust harshly. He pressed his chest against my back and placed his chin onto my shoulder panting heavily into my ear.

"Luce, you feel so amazing." He groaned nibbling on my ear. He grasped the top of my hand and kept getting faster. I nearly saw stars when I hit my peak and released.

"NATSU." I yelped, my hips twitching. He growled and released soon after, collapsing on top of me. We both breathed heavily, taking in the amazing release and relaxation.

"Wow." He whispered. I nodded and gave a shaky breath. He slowly unsheathed himself and fell onto his back pulling me with him. I listened as his heartbeat started to slow down from our high.

"That was amazing." I whispered, my eyes starting to droop from exhaustion. He took a deep breath and agreed. He started to draw lazy circles on my lower back causing multiple shivers to run up my spine. I lifted my head and kissed his pec, right where his heart was gently beating. I kept giving him tiny kisses all around his exposed chest and running my hands up and down his muscular arms.

"I love you so much Natsu." I whispered kissing right below his jaw. He growled lightly, as if trying to tell me to stop teasing him.

"What you get to tease me, but I can't tease you." I mumbled licking his neck. He shivered. "Stop it Luce, you are going to drive me crazy." He groaned placing an arm over his eyes. I giggled and finally kissed his lips gently. His lips moved with mine as the kiss grew more heated. His tongue poked out and embraced mine. I could start to feel him grow excited again. I pulled away and gazed down at him lovingly.

"You are such a damn tease." He said with a small smile. I rubbed my nose against his and then lightly kissed the tip of his cold nose. I placed my head back onto his chest and listened to his heart beat again. He ran his fingers through my tangled hair and hummed softly.

"What should we do now?" I questioned. He grasped both of my hands causing me to look up at him.

"How about you officially become my girlfriend and then we can have more crazy wild sex?" He said with a devilish smirk. I smiled.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." He pulled me up into a kiss.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia." He said. I blushed and kissed him back. "Well I love you Natsu Dragneel." I whispered. He smiled brightly and relaxed against the seat once again. After a few minutes of silence, aside from the loud rain pounding against the car, Natsu broke it.

"You know, we still haven't figured out how we are going to get home." He said. I shrugged and snuggled closer to him.

"Oh well, I'm happy right where I am." I whispered, finally falling asleep.

**Wow, that was, just wow, I can't believe I just wrote that XD it was interesting….. definitely harder than I thought it was going to be, well I hope you all enjoyed it and stay tuned for love and lucky!**


End file.
